Silence
by TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas
Summary: Sometimes Stiles just wanted to be quiet without everyone freaking out.


Stiles threw himself dramatically onto his bed because; honest to god, this day had sucked. He couldn't even muster the energy to slip his pants off and wiggle under the covers despite the fact that he was pretty cold.

Thing was, today wasn't even a "running for my life and getting my face smashed in by hunters, or werewolves, or random ass hats." Kind of day.

It was just, a bad fucking day.

It had started alright enough, but it was just one of those days when he wanted to focus. And yes, those days actually happened. He just wanted to pay attention, and be quiet because he had just woken up in the mood to not talk.

And you know, apparently that is enough to stage an intervention around here.

Stiles sighed running his hand over his bristled hair. He loved his friends he truly did, they were all amazing people and he didn't know what he would do without them. He had proved multiple times that he would gladly die for any one of them. But right now… he hated them so much.

Because, Scott's allowed to spend a week straight without talking about Allison, Danny is allowed to literally decide that all the men in this school suck and that he is just going to go straight, Isaac is allowed to decide that making honor roll is his top priority.

But stiles…

Stiles couldn't go one day without being bounce off the walls, bat shit crazy without the entire pack, minus Derek sitting him down and telling him they were "worried about him."

And really, alright he got it. Okay? He was hyper, he was spastic, but sometimes even he needed a break from himself. Everyone else got to take one so why couldn't he?

So, this day had kind of sucked.

And he hadn't gotten home until almost eight, because everyone had to put in their theories about why stiles was being so quiet, ignoring the fact that stiles was even there at all times except for when he tried to get up and leave.

Until he just walked out, threatening to pour wolves bane into their orange juice in the morning if they didn't get the fuck out of his way and let him go home and go to sleep.

And yeah, maybe not helping his case here by threatening to murder his friends while storming out of his intervention. But he didn't care, he just wanted to sleep.

And now that he was in his bed, he couldn't.

He was just staring at the ceiling.

And he was like that until Derek climbed in his window, and yeah, he knew it was Derek because everyone else had been trained to at least knock before they came in the window if they were so opposed to the freaking front door.

"Not in the mood." He muttered, debating if he should shove his head under his pillow or if it was just moot at this point. "So if you want to shove me into a wall or something just come back tomorrow."

And he laid there a while.

And Derek didn't leave.

And he sighed, pushing himself up and letting his legs swing off the bed. Looking at him expectantly.

"what do you want sour wolf, tell me the pack didn't send you here because, come on… who's the alpha anyway?" he asked raising an eyebrow and frowning a bit, today had already been bad enough he didn't need a lecture from Derek. Which admittedly never lasted long because they were usually just a few words and a concussion for emphasis. But he wasn't up for it tonight.

"They're worried." Derek said eyebrows as sullen as ever.

"They mentioned that." Stiles replied, waiting for Derek to get to the point he didn't already know… like, any time now.

"You're not talking." He said.

Stiles scoffed, gesturing to Derek, and then to himself, "pot… kettle." He said resisting the urge to laugh for a very long time about the fact that Derek hale was in his bedroom, telling him that he was worried because he wasn't talking enough. Because first off, Derek always wanted stiles to shut up. And second off, he was not allowed to yell at anyone for not talking because he was a walking advertisement for silence.

Which was currently filling the room and stiles actually liked it.

He sighed.

"Just because I'm being quiet doesn't mean I'm sinking into a deep dark depression." He said staring at the very attractive, very annoying werewolf in his bedroom. "Sometimes I just like quiet, just like sometimes; you just don't want to be an alpha anymore."

He guessed at that one because, really? It's not like Derek would ever tell him that.

"Sometimes, for a little while I just want to be normal. I don't want to be the spazzy kid who is always saying a million words a minute. Believe it or not, I actually like silence. But every time I try to get some, this happens."

He said pulling a face.

"I know they care and all, but it's not like I've started clearing out my locker and selling my possessions. I'm not gonna go jump out in front of an alpha or anything."

And Derek was looking at him like he had another head, and he really couldn't blame him because in Derek's head that's what he was. He was a loud bumbling teenage boy who bounced off the walls and couldn't sit still for longer than a few seconds. And stiles couldn't blame him; he had been acting like a spaz on days when he didn't have trouble controlling himself for years. Just because everyone would start to freak out of he didn't.

He had been pretending to be this one little part of him for so long that it kind of became what he was. And sometimes he didn't like it, sometimes he wanted a break. He just wanted a little while when he didn't have to force himself to think faster because he just wasn't in the mood that day. He didn't want to have to pretend to be distracted by every little thing when really he was paying all of his attention to whatever he was doing. And to be honest, before the inevitable crash, this day had been so relaxing.

Derek frowned at him, and stiles was about thirty seconds away from just telling him to leave because honestly, he wasn't in the mood to talk right now.

"So you don't want to talk?" he asked.

And stiles could have thrown a pillow at him, "Derek…" he said eyes rolling, "shut up."

And he thought that was a smile, well it could have been… maybe. Or maybe he was just sleep deprived.

"You can stay if you want to; you're like the king of not talking." Stiles said standing up and grabbing some clothes out of his dresser before walking into the bathroom to change. He wasn't sure if Derek was going to stay and honestly, he didn't have a preference.

Because, he liked Derek, and not because he had to but because he was a decent guy. Better than decent he was pretty great. So he wasn't actually opposed to him staying as long as he didn't talk because stiles couldn't go to school tomorrow quietly and this might be the last time he has without all the questions.

Stiles smirked at the sight of Derek sprawled over half of his bed, and he didn't say anything because he just… didn't want to.

Instead he climbed into bed next to him but far enough away that it was definitely not cuddling and tried to fall asleep. He had almost done it too, before strong hands wrapped around his stomach just under his ribs and pulled him backwards.

And he would ask later.

For now he was just going to grin and enjoy the fact that nowhere in the whole house was anything making any sort of noise apart from the quiet breaths that were leaving their lips.

Well stiles never asked, not the next day when he came home to Derek curled under his blankets. Not the day after when he came home to Derek and a bowl of popcorn sitting on the couch holding out the remote to him.

He didn't ask when he came home from lacrosse and cloths were laid on the bed, and the shower was running hot.

He just smiled.

Because that was the great thing about Derek.

They could have talked about it; they could have spent countless hours arguing over what they were, when he would be there when he wouldn't. Stiles could have pelted him with questions and Derek could have slammed him into a wall.

But the beautiful thing was, they didn't have to.

* * *

so this might seem a little werid to a lot of you, but i know personally i have really bad ADD. and im off the walls a lot, but i have days when i just want to sit and be quiet, and my friends and family always think im like... going off the deep end so i just figured maybe stiles would have the same thing sometimes.


End file.
